Crystal
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: Crystal blue eyes filled with pain, will the prayer be answered to keep a loved one safe? Or will evil catch up again? Heartbreak reflects within her eyes and pain is the sole filling of her heart
1. Dark Mahogany

Tears fall from her crystal blue eyes, as a girl lay on a dark mahogany wooden floor. Her dark brunette curls cascaded around her head, her body positioned as though she were simply sleeping. If the bright blue eyes were not half open it would fall you that she slept peacefully, with one hand softly resting upon her stomach. She wore flared blue jeans, and a long sleeved, long length white top along with her signature golden star of David that sat resting on her golden skin.

She was awake but barely, her breathing was low and she didn't move. She just lay on the hardwood flooring. She looked so broken laying there, the tears that streamed down her face and then the red stain that was gradually covering her plain white top. The blood seeped from various wounds on her stomach.

Her eyes revealed the pain she felt, not from the physical cuts but from the emotional ones. Everyone who ever loved her seemed to hate her, her idea of love was a little confused at best… all her life she had been abused, used and hated. Her family had used her in their games after kidnapping her from her mother at the age of six weeks old. She didn't want to live anymore. Her uncle did things that he claimed were love and her grandfather use her in missions she didn't even understand. The girl was confused, what did her grandfather get from sending her to kill? What did the man do to deserve death? What did his wife and children do? But that was what you got for being the first child in the Kidon program in Mossad.

As a child she felt no love, instead of dolls she played with guns, instead of candy she was drugged, instead of hugs she was beaten, instead of a kiss she was abused, and instead of loving parents she grew up in an agency that gave her family a reason to brutally abuse her. It was an excuse to beat her to the edge of death then forcefully pull her back.

She was in Washington, D.C. on a mission for her grandfather; she had a hit to take care of. Eli David had ordered his grandchild to murder a woman. He had given her a photo of the woman and sent her on her way but not told her who it was.

The young girl had been moments earlier stood beside a woman in a park, the woman she was supposed to kill

_It was midnight and the park was empty, the young girl was sat on the swing with tears streaming down her face, as she sat under the moonlight. An older woman came into the park and apologized for disturbing her._

_The young girl smiled, "It .. It okay Ma'am" she said in broken English and with a strong Israeli accent, her bright blue eyes glistened with the reflection of the moon as the tears spilled from the crystal blues._

_The elder woman smiled, "You are from Tel Aviv?" she asked straight away, she knew that accent, she had grown up there with her family, and gone on to work in the Israeli army and work for her father at Mossad. _

_The young girl froze, and looked terrified at her, "How … how did you know that?" she said panicked and watched the other woman cautiously, ready to run or shoot. She knew who the woman was, so what if the woman also knew her?_

_The older woman let out a small chuckle, "It is fine, I will not hurt you. I was raised in Tel Aviv, my father is the head of Mossad" she said softly_

_The young girl froze, and looked at her, "I thought his daughter's were dead" she said barely audible_

_Ziva smiled and shook her head, "I am definitely not dead, my sister Thalia however … she is" she said looking at the girl_

_The younger Israeli nodded, "I sorry" she said timidly, "She very nice, I like her" she said as she swung gently and watched the other woman_

_Ziva smiled, "You knew my sister?" she asked softly_

_The young girl smiled, "She lift me" she said with a smile_

_Ziva chuckled, "You mean raise you, she looked after you?" she asked with a smile and came a bit closer to the young girl_

_The blue-eyed girl smiled, and nodded, "Yes she ... raise me" she said with a smile "I like"_

_Ziva smiled, "Was she your mother?" she asked softly, she could tell this girl grew up in Israel, and could see her tanned complexion, and her hair looked like hers and Thalia's, which was from their own mother. _

_The young girl stood up, and that was when the older Israeli that was knelt beside the girl's swing saw the young girl's bright blue eyes, she recognized those eyes and froze. The girl looked at the older woman, "She might as well have been, my mother abandoned me" she said before she left. _

_Ziva ran after her but the girl was gone in the night._

It was then that she had realized she had been sent to kill her mother. How could she be expected to do that? She knew her mother didn't want her, or at least that's what her family had told her. They taught her that her mother abandoned her when she was a baby and that Ari was forced to raise her, so for looking after her she owed them.

She had cried that night and written a letter to her mother before taking a knife to her skin, she felt she deserved to die painfully for the lives she had taken and pain she had caused. She hoped it would save her mother.

On the envelope it simply read 'Ziva David, N.C.I.S.' Inside was a letter along with her golden locket which contained two photos; one of her as a baby in her mother's arms and the other photo of her father; Leroy Jethro Gibbs. The one she got her blue eyes from. The letter read in Hebrew;

_Dear Mom,_

_I always pretended you would come and rescue me from Mosssad, even though they told me that you abandoned me when I was a baby. It hurt too much to believe that so I would pretend you didn't, I would pretend you still wanted me._

_I was sent to DC to kill you, Eli sent me. I wish there was another way to save you but maybe if I kill myself then he might leave you alone. I want to protect you, It's the only way I can prove to you that I love you. I didn't realize who you were until I met you today at the park. I got your photo before leaving Israel, I didn't take much notice, I had no memory. I didn't connect the dots until you told me who you were. I knew that Thalia was not my mother, but I knew you were._

_I pray that G-d will forgive my actions and keep you safe._

_I missed you every day for 13 years, I love you Mom_

_Love forever_

_Sarah_

So now she lay upon the floor, her red scarlet prayer seeping from her stomach, her skin paling and her bright blue eyes slowly closing.

After a while the blood dripped through the ceiling into the hotel room beneath the penthouse she was staying in. The unconscious girl lay, not knowing that her blood was setting a panic in the hotel room below, and that the hotel staff were trying to enter the room already with blue lights on their way.


	2. Glistening Red

Cops burst into the hotel room to find an unconscious girl bleeding out, her dark curls framed her soft face, whilst the floor around her glistened in redness of the blood coming from her abdomen.

One knelt down not caring if her uniform got coated in blood, and checked the young girl's pulse, screaming for her partner to get the medics to hurry up, and that she had a pulse.

She lifted the girl and put her down on the stretcher as soon as the medics arrived, the cop help the envelope she found on the floor and went with the girl in the ambulance, she needed this girl's statement as soon as she woke. The girl needed someone to talk for her, after all she was underage and alone in the hotel room.

The young girl slipped in and out of consciousness, the blood loss made the girls complexion even lighter than it was usually, and she lay limp as they rushed her into the hospital.

As nurses and doctors raced her into ER to close up the wounds she had inflicted upon herself, the woman in blue uniform looked at the letter, reading the front of it she looked at her partner who had just turned up, "Any clues what NCIS is?" she asked quietly

He bit his lip, "Yeah Naval Crime Investigative Services why?" he asked watching her, as he sat down.

She looked at him, "It's a letter the girl had in her hand when we found her" she said holding it in her hands, as she looked around, waiting for the girl to come out of surgery.

Officer Tylar nodded, "I'll call it in" he said standing up and calling in what he knew, telling them to contact NCIS immediately.

Tylar sighed, "Think the kid will survive?" he asked her

The female officer sighed and nodded, "I hope so" she said simply, Lucy had seen enough death this week and just wanted to see a happy ending for once.

A few minutes later static filled the area and a voice came through on the radio telling the two officers that NCIS were on their way.

Lucy looked at the letter, "Wonder what it is?" she said in a rhetorical question not really to anyone. She didn't expect an answer, nor did she really want one.

Meanwhile the crystal blue-eyed girl was being resuscitated on the operating table...


End file.
